


Welcoming A Pack Member

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Beta Liam Dunbar, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Kanima Masters Derek and Peter Hale, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pack bitch Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Difference, Sounding, Tail Fucking, Teen Stiles Stilinski, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, belly bulge, monster cock, monster fucking, paralyzed stiles, teen Liam Dunbar, vibrating sound, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: anon on tumblr wanted: Would you write: Peter or Derek are the/a Kanimas master, they use it to paralysis Stiles, they also use it to pack Stiles full of Kanima eggs, very valuable Kanima eggs... Thanks!~~I don’t write Oviposition (egg kink) but I have wanted to write Stiles getting fucked by the Kanima so hopefully, you enjoy this anyways Anon!Chapter 2: Sequel request with Liam
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kanima/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 7
Kudos: 490





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re well aware of your place in our pack aren’t you Stiles?” Derek asked as he lightly dragged his claws over the human’s face as the teen panted and whined as he was bounced up and down on Peter’s cock. 

“Yes Alpha,” Stiles bared his throat in submission to the Alpha of the small three-person pack. He was only human so he wasn’t allowed to fight so he had been deemed pack bitch by the two Hale wolves but he had taken to it beautifully and enjoyed every moment of it. 

“Good because we have a new pack member and we want to make sure you know who you’re going to pleasuring as well as us.” Derek snapped his fingers and Stiles’ tightened around Peter’s cock when the Kanima, Jackson, whatever slinked into view with its tail curling around Derek’s legs. 

“Both Derek and I are the Kanima’s Master now, so he’s pack and you know your role in our pack.” Peter sounded smug and excited as he ground his cock deeper before stilling and with a loud moan right against Stiles’ ear; he came inside of the teen. 

Stiles shivered at the familiar sensation of cum inside of his ass and tipped his head back when Peter nuzzled at his throat. 

“There, now you have lube for when you spread your legs for our newest pack member.” Peter purred as he easily lifted the teen up off of his cock with Derek watching with glowing Alpha Red eyes and the Kanima clacking its claws against the floor. 

“What do you say?” Derek asked as Peter laid Stiles down onto the bed properly. 

“I’ll welcome our newest pack member Alpha.” Stiles agreed, unable to stop the arousal that flooded his system, he had a kink okay and having his Alpha and Peter there to watch only added to the hotness of the situation. 

“That’s a good pack bitch,” Derek crooned before he looked down at the Kanima whose tongue flicked out before it uncoiled from around Derek and slithered up into the bed, looming over Stiles with its tail lazily flicking back and forth. 

“You’ve felt it’s paralyzing agent before, but I ordered it to pull back enough for you to just not be able to move but feel everything,” Derek said as he palmed at his crotch and waited until Stiles nodded his agreement again before the Kanima swiped it’s claws over Stiles’ shoulder, sinking its toxicant into the teen’s system. 

Stiles panted as he felt his limbs go heavy, they didn’t move an inch when he tried to move them. His cock twitched in excitement as the Kanima settled above his prone form on all fours and tilted its head as it inspected Stiles properly. Stiles made a faint noise when its long tongue sloppily swiped over his lips in a parody of a kiss. Stiles’ heartbeat fast in his ears as the Kanima dragged its wet tongue down Stiles’ naked body, flicking the teen’s nipples before curling around the shaft of Stiles’ erection and fangs grazed the full balls below it. 

Stiles wished he could thrash, wish he could do anything else other than moan like a whore as the Kanima played with his body. He heard growls of approval and arousal from the Hales watching him and his mind went blank between one moment and the next when something blunt, thick and scaled pushed into his sloppy hole. 

Stiles blinked a few times as his body grew used to the object being pushed in and out of his ass before Stiles could manage to direct his eyes downwards. Stiles whimpered when he saw his stomach distend outwards with each thrust and Stiles moaned as he realized that the Kanima was fucking him with its tail. 

Stiles could only watch with aroused fascination as the tail fucked him lazily, going deep with each thrust and Stiles knew that if he could move his limbs he would be shaking. Stiles’ cock leaked a bead of pre-cum and he breathed out when the Kanima’s long tongue licked it away with ease before it made a chattering noise and the tail picked up speed and force. Each thrust Stiles swore he could feel in his throat as he was moved on the bed like a ragdoll by the strength of the tail fucking he was getting. 

“That is a sight,” Peter commented from where he and Derek were watching, both wolves hard as rocks as they watched the teen’s hole being speared by the Kanima’s tail. Derek swallowed before he focused and the tail paused inside of Stiles, the human’s stomach bulging lewdly before it was slowly pulled out of Stiles’ now gaping and wet hole. 

The Kanima’s clawed hands were surprisingly careful when grabbing Stiles’ legs and bending them up and out, as it’s large-scaled body could settle there. Stiles watched with his chest heaving as he fought against the strange feeling of being so empty so suddenly. 

Stiles whimpered as he watched as the Kanima’s smooth crotch area rippled and a long and thick scaled cock suddenly emerged from the skin as if coming out of a sheath. Stiles’ cock leaked again as he realized that the Kanima’s girth was about the same size as the wolves’ knots that he had taken many times since he agreed to be pack bitch. 

Stiles opened his mouth to cry out as the Kanima began to shove its massive cock into his ass but his voice was muffled by the Kanima’s tail that had just been fucking his ass being shoved into his mouth. Stiles choked and gasped around the tail that stilled just shy of his gag reflex as the Kanima began to pound in and out of the teen’s ass. 

Stiles’ eyes watered under the rough treatment and the way his mouth was filled and stretched. It was wonderful and his mind drifted as his stomach was forced outwards again by the size of the Kanima. 

When Stiles came after one too many direct hits against his sensitive prostate his world whited out around him. The human came back to his senses with the tail still in his mouth, come wet on his face and stomach and the feeling of a rush of hot, thick cum being emptied into his ass. 

“You did well welcoming our new pack member Stiles,” Derek was praising and Stiles glowed under the praise from his Alpha even as the Kanima filled him with cum. This was his place in the pack and he happy with it, besides if it meant he got fucked senseless like this from all three of his other pack mates then he had no complaints.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon’s from my request form wanted: Derek and Stiles both get off on Derek using Stiles sexually in front of the pack. Derek says the filthiest things to him as if no one else is around and Stiles is intoxicated by the slow burning humiliation. No one in the pack ever acknowledges what's going on, but they all know how much everyone likes to watch and listen.  
> +  
> Hey! I really love your writing! I was wondering if you could write a fic where stiles is with Derek but sometimes when one of the pack does something right, he lets them do what they want with stiles. And stiles is really enthusiastic about it! I was thinking maybe Isaac Theo Liam or Scott. But it always ends with Derek reasserting his claim on his bitch. It could totally be it’s own work but i thought of it when i read your “welcoming a new pack member” fic  
> +
> 
> The idea of Stiles’ locked up with vibrators in his urethra and ass from two different Anon’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: pack bitch Stiles Stilinski, consensual sex, creampie, anal sex, rough sex, orgasm denial, Alpha Derek Hale, verbal humiliation, dirty talk, beta Liam, underage, Teen Liam, sounding, vibrating sound, vibrator, sex toys under clothes

Liam knew he was new to this whole pack thing and yeah he accidentally seen Stiles riding Jackson’s freaking Kanima tail a few times but he never really put the pieces together. Liam honestly just thought it was just a supernatural thing, but then he started hearing Derek whispering to Stiles when the pack was gathered. There was no way Derek didn’t know that the others could hear him. 

“You looked so damn pretty a few minutes ago when you were impaled on my cock, playing with your puffy little nipples.”

“How does that sound feel inside your little cock slut? Do the vibrations feel nice? Do you feel like begging for your release yet?” 

“The vibrator Peter shoved into you is quite big and he has control of it for the rest of the day, do try not to make a mess of yourself too many times.” 

Humiliation wafted off of Stiles each time, but it was always followed by arousal and lust. 

Liam squirmed and got hard as often as Stiles did, but he refused to look at them. Liam noticed the rest of the pack didn’t even seem phased by this so Liam wrote it off as another pack thing, even if he really fucking wanted to see some of the things Derek teased Stiles with. 

Things changed a week later when Liam protected Derek from their latest foe. Derek had clapped his shoulder and thanked him, but there was something different in his eyes as he looked at Liam. 

Liam didn’t focus on it too much, but when he was called into Derek’s room later that night he figured he should have. 

Stiles was on his hands and knees already, sucking the Jackson’s Kanima cock with a happy glazed over look on his face while Peter was thrusting a large red dildo in and out of the brunet’s ass. 

“Liam, you did well out there. Here in this pack, we reward that sort of thing. I know you are aware of Stiles’ place in our pack as pack bitch. I will admit that we covet him a bit more than we should, so we created a system. Each time a pack member does together good, we allow them to play with Stiles. Jackson is an expectation, his Kanima form stabilizes when he fucks Stiles and well as you can see, Stiles loves it.” Derek explained as he pushed off the wall behind Liam, pressing his body to Liam’s smaller one. Liam shuddered and stare at Stiles through lidded eyes as his arousal spiked in the room. 

“So anything you want Liam, Stiles will give it to you,” Derek promised as he slowly rubbed his palm over the growing bulge in the teen’s pants. 

“Is he pretty when he comes?” Liam blurted out, cheeks burning at his words. 

“Very, but he’s prettier when he doesn’t.” Derek hummed and Liam swallowed hard. 

“I want him to ride me, I want to see a vibrating sound in his cock. I don’t want him to come, I want to see him be denied as I come.” Liam admitted one of his more prevalent fantasies. 

“Mm, now that is a good idea.” Peter purred from the bed, removing the dildo completely before pulling Stiles off of the Kanima’s cock. The Kanima huffed but slunk off to a nearby chair, still looking content as white liquid stained Stiles’ lips and chin. 

“You hear that bitch? It’s time for you to properly welcome Liam into the pack.” Derek called out and Liam became fully hard in his jeans. 

“I’ll be more than happy to Alpha,” Stiles licked his lips slowly as he gazed at Liam and the teen blushed deeply at the lewd sight.

“Go on then,” Derek encouraged as he and Peter moved out of the way and Liam jolted to see that a sound was already sticking out of Stiles’ erection. It seemed that Liam wasn’t the only one who had that kink in the pack. Liam stripped out of his clothes quickly and joined Stiles on the bed. 

Liam swallowed hard as Stiles pushed him down onto the bed and swung himself onto his lap, rubbing his ass against the teen’s erection with a wanton moan. 

“You’re going to feel so good inside of me, Liam, now tell me. Do you want to see my full cock bounce when I ride you or do you want to watch my hole swallow your cock?” Stiles asked curiously as he teased the head of Liam’s cock with his puffy hole. 

“Fuck, I want to see your cock sway,” Liam decided and Stiles smiled with those cum-stained lips looking like sin itself. 

“Next time you can watch my hole take your cock,” Stiles winked as he lifted himself up. Stiles sank down onto the teen’s cock with ease before Liam could even think about how there could be another time. Liam groaned, eyes going wide as he grabbed onto Stiles’ sharp hips as his cock was sheathed in a tight heat like nothing he had experienced before. 

“You feel so good in my slutty hole Liam,” Stiles moaned as he began to bounce on the teen’s cock, mouth-hanging open as he moved expertly. 

“Fuck, fuck, Stiles!” Liam swore, toes curling into the bedsheets as he lifted his hips, driving up into Stiles on pure instinct as his eyes glowed gold. 

“Yes, yes! That’s it, Liam, fuck your bitch’s hole!” Stiles threw his head back, moaning like a whore as he met each one of Liam’s thrusts with his own. Liam had never felt so close to his wolf before as he slammed up into the pack bitch’s willing hole, now understanding why Stiles had taken that place in the pack. 

“Come in me Liam, fuck please, please, shoot your hot load into my slutty hole!” Stiles pleaded, whining upset when he stroked his cock but the sound just clicked off and acted as a stopper for his orgasm. 

“Take it all bitch!” Liam snarled feeling more animal than human as he yanked Stiles down onto his cock just in time to unload his balls into the writhing human on his cock. Liam gave a feral grin when he noticed how Stiles was still hard, the sound doing its job.

“I think I have a new favourite pup,” Stiles said before he collapsed on Liam’s chest. Liam was staring up at the ceiling, feeling exhausted and wrung out as his cock started to soften inside of Stiles’ messy, flexing hole. 

“That’s high praise kid, that means you can fuck the pack bitch whenever you want to just like we do,” Peter explained and Liam nodded sleepily as he stroked Stiles’ hair, as the two lay tangled together on the bed. 

“Good job Liam,” Derek praised and Liam silently preened at the praise from his Alpha and the way the pack’s bitch accepted him in the way he accepted Jackson’s Kanima, Peter and Derek. Liam was glad he decided to join the Hale pack.


End file.
